The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
For example, an information processing apparatus which is provided with a proximity detection type touch panel is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-117371. The proximity detection type touch panel can detect a hover operation performed by a user' hand even if the user's hand is away from the proximity detection type touch panel. The information processing apparatus determines the hover operation as being valid if a proximity distance, i.e., a distance between the proximity detection type touch panel and the user's hand is within a predetermined threshold value.